Kurosaki Karin
by shadow-binder
Summary: She was in such a bad mood and now there was a hollow in front of her, trying to flatten her with that big deformed hand, could it get better? Wait, it could. -Char death-


**THIS IS MY FIRST BLEACH STORY EVER SO PLEASE BE NICE!!!**

**First time having anything be even _remotely_ like this _at all_ so I am excited to get some response to it^^**

**Oh and Karin will prolly seem OOC and the shinigami will seem weak but they are not it is just the.... WHOOPS, ALMOST SAID TOO MUCH THERE XDD**

**Please read then^^**

OWO

Kurosaki Karin was walking down the streets, music blazing in her ears. She didn't want to listen to her surroundings, she tended to hear strange things and no, it was not those ghosts that were currently following her, it was something else, she couldn't figure out just what the hell it was, not that she tried all that hard but still.

She felt a shiver roll down her spine and just knew that a hollow had appeared. And it was made even more clear to her when a giant, deformed foot landed in front of her.

She stopped and looked and **god**, could that thing get more ugly? It was all twisted and mangled and it just looked so god damn **wrong** that she just didn't know how to react.

It lifted it's big clumsy arm, what she assumed to be the hand was curled into a fist, it was glowing with red energy and it occurred to her that she should probably move and not just stand there like some dumb ass retard and let that big thing flatten her.

The arm began to move down towards her, slowly at first and gaining speed as it went down, Karin looked at it then jumped to the side, just narrowly avoiding getting herself flattened by the **damn** thing in front of her.

If she did get flattened then she was sure that Ichi-nii would kill her, whenever he came back from wherever the hell he was, she hardly ever saw him anymore but she still missed him more than anything and sometimes it hurt to think about him but then she forced herself to think even more about it.

_Sometimes when it hurt too much, she wrote it down. She didn't know why she did it, it just felt right to do._

The hollow lifted it's arm again and swung it, Karin hopped to the side again.

_Sometimes she thought about that girl Ichi-nii had in his closet, Rukia was her name, she was nice but Karin knew that she had secrets and she wasn't really sure that she wanted to know what those secrets were._

Something cold landed on her nose and she looked up just to have more of the cold substance land on her face, it was snow, she noticed. It was white, had a lot of different forms but it was just so pretty.

_She had loved the snow when she was small, she would have snowball fights with her mom and Ichi-nii, she didn't remember those times too well but she had gotten Ichi-nii to tell her about it when she was smaller and couldn't sleep._

"Move dammit!!" she heard someone yell before she was pushed away from the crushing she would have felt, she hadn't noticed the hollow getting ready to strike again and looked around dully, trying to figure out **who** had pushed her.

Something smashed into the back of her head and she looked behind her to see who it was, it was her older brother, the one she loved so dearly, the one she missed and the one that could make it hurt so damn much inside.

He had saved her and was looking at her with worry or anger in his eyes, she couldn't tell, his eyes were just so **different** now, it was as if she didn't know this person, as if her was just a shadow or something greater, but he wasn't her brother.

_Her brother had disappeared hadn't he? She thought that she might have gone slightly insane this past time, it was hard to tell but she somehow just knew that she wasn't completely right in the head anymore._

At least that is what her old **friends** told her. They would still hang out with her but they didn't talk to her the way they did when they were just kids.

Pff, **just kids**, how old did she consider herself to be when she thought like that? She made herself sound like someone who had lived for way too long.

And she realized that if she didn't have anyone to live for then she would be dead, or she would be a shell walking around.

It was just so much easier saying dead.

She closed her eyes and wondered what death would feel like. But then, something hit her side.

No one had noticed but she had been sitting on a road. It had been one of those that, in daytime, would be crowded with the kinds of people who drives way too fast. No one noticed her getting hit, they were all fighting that ugly hollow.

She was flying she decided, it didn't hurt at all, her side had just gone numb, she wasn't dying from that punctured lung, or any of the other damage that had just been dealt to her body but she decided that the driver of the other car was dead, he deserved that, she thought.

She could move her head, just slightly, so she moved her head so that she could see the fight and she blinked. They were still fighting that ugly thing? She realized that it must be some type of boosted hollow, they had been hacking at it for so long now and it didn't seem to have even the smallest scratch.

She wished that she could help them but she figured that she would just be in the way so she continued to lie there on the grass – see, she did fly – and she just looked at the fight and she decided that if she got to wherever they got to become shinigamis, then she would become one because, dammit, she hated feeling weak and she had been doing that a lot lately.

Breathing became harder then and she squeezed her eyes shut as pain ripped through her body. She relaxed, she had decided that she would go peacefully. She wanted her face to look serene – I don't want to worry Yuzu was her reason for that – she felt something move towards her.

She realized that it was Toushiro and Ichi-nii. She smiled dazedly at them, trying to tell than through that, that it was not their fault and that she was okay with it.

They didn't get it.

She hadn't expected them to.

"Don't you **dare** die on me Karin!" her brother yelled and lifted her into his strong arms.

She realized that new people were fighting the hollow now, it looked like it was getting tired but it had been there for a long time so it was to be expected wasn't it? She didn't know all that much about hollows after all, she was just guessing.

Her vision began to blur and she coughed, she dimly realized that she had coughed up blood and she thought that, that could not be a good sign but she ignored it, she had better things to do now. She had to make her brother realize that it wasn't his fault.

"N-not yo-you-your (coughcoughhack) fa-fault I-Ichi-ni-nii (coughcough)" she got out, her brother gave her a incredulous look, why didn't she blame him? She should shouldn't she?

He felt tears roll down his face, they dripped onto Karins face – his little sister god damn it all – and she just looked so **peaceful** that it was only when something tapped his shoulder and he looked behind him that he **knew** that she was dead.

Her soul was **right there**, chain broken and hanging limply from the middle of her chest.

He decided that he would be the one to send her away, it was the least he could do for her wasn't it?

He poked her forehead gently and she just smiled such a pretty little smile and it just made him cry so much more.

He felt a warm breeze settle over him and it felt as if something was caressing his face and for some reason he just knew that he would meet Karin again.

He just needed to figure out how and when.

He looked up into the moon and he was so sure that he saw his little sister up there. With his mother. They were waving, it brought a smile on his face.

"I'll miss you Karin." he whispered into the night and in the back of his mind he heard her call out for him again and again.

"_Come play some soccer with me Ichi-nii."_

OWO

**I know that the end of this suck...**

**If evil-sensei tells me that I am emo then no, I most certainly is not... I just felt like writing this...**

**Yeah, so tell me what you think of it please^^**


End file.
